POG 9572 to determine qualitative and quantitative toxicity of byrostatin administered as one hour iv infusion, establish maximum tolerated dose that results in toelrable toxicity, characterize pharmacokinetics of the drug and observe any anti-tumor effects during escalating doses of drug.